


First Kisses: Angel and Connor, Take Two

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Comedy, Comment Fic, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	First Kisses: Angel and Connor, Take Two

So far, one word was perfectly defining their evening, and that word was--

"Gah!"

\--and that was the sixth time it had been uttered.

"It just pushed me off the floating log thing! I didn't jump, it pushed me." Angel complained, gesturing wildly at the screen.

"Well, duh." Connor replied, looking at him like that should be obvious. "You're supposed to move fast on this one, you're not supposed to stand on any of those things forever." As his turn came up, Connor navigated the level with ease in less than two minutes. It was also the sixth time this had happened.

"How'd you get so good at this?" Angel grumbled, looking distinctly put out.

Connor looked at him as if, once more, this should be self-evident. "It's NES. There's only four buttons."

"Yeah, but..."

Connor raised his eyebrows.

Angel sighed. "I don't suck. I'm just old."

"Yeah, okay." Connor said. "Can't wait to see how bad you are on an Xbox. There's nine buttons on that one."

"Oh, God." Angel groaned.

Connor grinned. "I'm gonna grab something to eat. You want anything?"

"Nah. I'm good." Angel turned his attention back to trying to get Mario across the fourth level without falling off the screen. A moment passed in silence as Connor, halfway off the couch, paused to watch him.

"Hey."

Angel looked up. "Hm?"

Connor hesitated a minute. "You're actually kinda cool, you know that?"

Angel beamed as if he'd been awarded a Nobel Peace Prize. "Thanks."

Connor's lips twitched once more in a smile as he bent down and pressed them against Angel's, then drew back once more. "Cool."


End file.
